


Поздно для любви

by Lena013



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Alternian Invasion, Angst and Feels, Brother/Sister Incest, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Unvoiced Feelings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 11:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18850060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena013/pseuds/Lena013
Summary: Сейчас бы в шестьдесят лет влюбиться в свою же сестру; молодец, Пятый, так держать.





	Поздно для любви

Для человека, которому принадлежит всё время Вселенной, Пятый слишком часто ограничивал себя узкочеловеческими рамками «рано» и «поздно».

Рано для смертного одра и последних слов. Рано для Конца Света из-за одной ошибки нескольких эгоистичных слепых идиотов. Рано для любых признаний.

Рано для прощения.

Поздно для проявлений братской привязанности к семье. Поздно для того, чтобы возвращать свою человечность и завязывать с убийствами. Поздно для нормальной жизни.

Поздно для любви.

Пятый смотрит на Ваню: бледную, хрупкую и как будто бы неживую. Сердце болезненно сжимается, лёгкие работают хуже, а глаза предательски слезятся. Он понимает, что виноват во многом: не доглядел, не уберёг, не помог, когда должен был. _Обязан._  Паршивый брат, отвратительный друг, ужасный человек.

 _Ты провалился по всем пунктам, Пятый,_  — слышит он в голове осуждающий голос Делорес, которая впервые за все годы их знакомства разочарована в нём. Её сложно винить — из него и муж никудышный.

Сейчас бы в шестьдесят лет влюбиться в свою же сестру; молодец, Пятый, так держать.

Хочется дать себе затрещину, достать где-то ящик водки и не просыхать неделю. Звучит как план действий; _побега;_ не более чем мечты.

Ваня не просыпается уже три дня, а Пятый давит в себе старые-новые чувства. _Не время, совсем не время для подобного,_  — думает он и усмехается своим мыслям, запуская пальцы в волосы и вспоминая, что ему следовало бы поесть, а не сидеть часами напролёт в чужой комнате.

Если он отойдёт — ничего не случится. Если он поест — ничего страшного не успеет произойти. Если он поспит и отдохнёт — мир останется на месте. Всё разумно и логично, но сердце перечит здравому смыслу, подключая в дело паранойю. _Он должен быть здесь, когда она проснётся._  Потому что… просто хочет этого.

Делорес бы не одобрила его такого отношения к своему здоровью и молодому, но явно не бессмертному, телу. Фляжка во внутреннем кармане пуста, а в комнате сестры вряд ли есть заначка. Ему хочется выпить так же сильно, как алкоголику в пятидневной завязке. _Чёрт подери._

Всё должно было быть не так.

Ничего подобного не должно было случиться. Он нужен был здесь, когда Ваня пришла _домой,_ где семья должна была помочь. А вместо этого, что они сделали? Заперли её в ночном детском кошмаре и бросили там. А где был он? А его _опять_  не было.

Он опоздал — дом был в руинах, концерт через несколько часов, а Апокалипсис был назначен на поздний вечер и без опозданий.

 _Сколько бы ты не бежал, ты всегда будешь опаздывать,_  — голос Делорес сменяется гадкими словами Куратора, которая растягивает их и не скрывает своего злорадства. Пятый недовольно морщится, резко поднимаясь с неудобного стула и начиная расхаживать из стороны в сторону. Его раздражает чувство беспомощности и бесполезности.

 _А она чувствовала себя такой всю жизнь,_  — Пятый останавливается перед зеркалом, когда мысли звучат собственным старческим голосом. В отражении школьник в дурацкой помятой форме; в глазах горит фанатичный блеск и рука нервно приглаживает волосы. В попытке сделать вид, что ничего не происходит. Что он может удержаться на одном месте, не несясь в неизвестном кривом направлении. В обмане, что он не сошёл с ума, и запах гари исходит от его одежды, а не от преследующих галлюцинаций.

Пятый запутался бесспорно и бесповоротно. Заблудился во времени, в реальностях, в правде и в своих чувствах. Ваня дышит слабо и редко, кажется, что у неё осталось ограниченное число для вздохов. Пятый выдыхает тяжесть неподъёмного для одного человека бремени. Медленно начинает проступать мигрень и ощущение зуда в горле. Пятый считает её вдохи и срывается на каждой следующей цифре — он садится на её кровать и неуверенно берёт её ладонь в свои. Она ледяная или же в его организме сердце бешено качает кровь — контраст обжигает и у него опускаются плечи ещё ниже. Через двадцать минут он успокаивается, потому что Ваня начинает дышать равномерно и ему не важны причины. Через день она проснётся и он сможет выдохнуть. Через неделю он запьёт в себе эти ненужные и мешающие чувства.


End file.
